Let's Go, Tanaka Hiromi!
by jeenybeeny
Summary: Tanaka Hiromi, genderF is forced to come to Japan right before the American Junior Tennis tournament[boys only]so what now? She's got to join Seigaku's boy team. PreRyoma. The 3rd years are still 1st years. T in later chapters? R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

Tanaka Hiromi—age 13, female, and richer than Atobe Keigo—stepped off the eight hour plane ride from Seattle to Tokyo. She found the person holding up a sign with her name and followed her new chauffer into a car. Anyone who did not know her would have mistaken her for a pretty boy; especially with her short hair, and confidant walk, and constant scowl. During the car ride she looked out the window sullenly, annoyed with the decision her mother had made without consulting her. The decision for her to come to Japan had been a hasty one and she was not appreciating it. Furthermore, her mom had LEFT her telling her that she would explain the matters later because right now she had to go on some business trip in France. Of course one of the conditions Hiromi had been allowed was that she would be able to do ANYTHING she wanted as long as she came, plus unlimited money. Hiromi brightened slightly at this thought even as another thought came to her—it was going to be fun pretending to be a boy again.

_Flashback:_

_[1There are 4 American Junior Tennis tournaments for boys every year. Fed up with the way girls are automatically considered a weak opponent, Hiromi had decided to play with the boys, for real this time. Ever since she was young Hiromi had ate, slept, and breathed tennis. As she had been getting ready for another tournament, she had been called away to Japan._

_End Flashback:_

Hiromi had insisted on having a normal house, normal friends, and a normal school life. Well as normal as it could get for her pretending to be a boy. Time to meet with the school principal.

"I am sorry, but I cannot have a girl pretending to be a boy in my school." Said Principal Yagami.

Hiromi replied, "Really? I am _very_ sorry, but it seems I shall have to take my 1,000,000yen donation to a different school. After all, I'm sure there will be at least ONE school who will allow this."

Principal Yagami paused when he heard the amount of money being offered. Then his eyes narrowed. Even without saying, Hiromi knew this was going to be about how she would be able to donate such a large amount of money.

Hiromi asked, "Principal Yagami, do you know who the president of Konica Minolta is?

Principal Yagami looked at Hiromi quizzically and said "Of course I know."

Hiromi said smugly," That man is my father. Oh, and one more thing. Remember to treat me like any other student. "

Principal Yagami looked shocked at this. When he finally opened his mouth the only thing he could say was "welcome to our school." Hiromi thought to herself _"and that's the way it should be," _pleased that the principal had been so cooperative.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I got sick and a bunch of things have been happening so I haven't been able to update, but now I'm back : well. Don't know if I need a disclaimer or whatever, but if I do here it is. Oh and in case you guys didn't realize, I'm putting names in the traditional order, last names first :

PRINCE OF TENNIS IS NOT MINE. I just like to mess around with the characters :

Onto the story

* * *

Hiromi was glad that her parents had insisted on keeping her education at a japanese level. She had never appreciated the fact that she had been required to learn japanese until she was fluent—until now. The principal had put her into the first class where the top student of the grade would show her around school. Hiromi had been bracing herself for a complete nerd, someone who knew nothing but studying. To her delight, she was presented with a boy taller than her, with glasses, fair skin, flyaway brown hair with sunstreaks. She was presented with Tezuka Kunimitsu. She had to catch herself before she found herself doing something stupid like those fangirls that used to follow her around. After all, she was a boy here too.

Tezuka almost had a double-take when he saw Hiromi. He was positive the principal said that he would be showing around a boy student. But here was a boy, fair skin, short black hair, with eyes that sparkled with amusement. He prayed that this was not another boy who always felt that he was the coolest kid ever and thought they could push everyone around because they knew they were attractive.

Hiromi realized that hiding her identity would be a tad bit harder if too many smart people came up. Feigning indifference they started on the tour. Kunimitsu saw this look and sighed. Damn. I really hope he isn't like Atobe Keigo.

As they continued on the tour, Hiromi looked out of the windows and broke into a smile. Through the window she could see tennis courts—the white lines, the green court, the red surroundings. Kunimitsu realized that he had been walking without Hiromi. When he turned back, he couldn't believe that an indifferent guy like Hiromi was actually smiling that brightly about/at something. Curious inspite of himself he looked out the window. Seeing only the tennis courts, he decided to ask Hiromi if he played tennis.

"Hey, Hiromi-san, do you play tennis?" asked Kunimitsu.

"Eh? Yeah, I do. Why?" Hiromi answered.

"We have a tennis club if you want to join, we start after school. First years pick up balls unless they're exceptional. What do you think?" Kunimitsu questioned. After all, he should still be polite.

"Thanks. I don't know which way so will you take me after school? I'll call someone to have my stuff over and drop them off at the main office." replied Hiromi.

After she had changed, Kunimitsu and Hiromi walked down the courts together. After filling out some paperwork to Ryuzaki-sensei and the captain she began to stretch herself out. As Kunimitsu saw this he could tell that this was someone who probably played tennis or some other sport on a regular basis and worked out regularly as well. Hiromi was fit and although he wasn't muscular it was obvious that he was in shape. All of a sudden, Ryuzaki-sensei came out and declared that today, there would be a running drill. Whoever ran around the courts in more than a minute would have to do 200 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, and drink a herbal tea that supposedly helped the body. Hiromi thought to herself, Great. I decided to join on a running day. At least it won't be tough, after all you get a minute per lap.

"Ready, get set, GO!" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei.

All of the players took off. After 5 to 10 laps many of the first years started falling out. After 15-20 laps many of the second and third years had fallen out. By the 25th lap, some of the regulars had fallen out and one other freshman besides Hiromi were still running. By the 30th lap only she and Kunimitsu were running. As Hiromi ran by, she could feel some hostile looks coming her way, but they seemed directed mostly toward Kunimitsu. After 40 laps, Ryuzaki-sensei called the two to a stop and looked surprised. The new boy was in really good shape. Afterwards, the regulars started drills and the second and third years hit balls. Hiromi could see two freshman, Kunimitsu and a boy named Oishi hitting with the second and third years. She walked into the regular's court so that she could grab her rackets and bag. Just as she had grabbed a racket out, someone yelled heads up as a shot had gone wide and was headed towards her. With very little effort, she sent it back into a can that the regular's were trying to knock over. All movement ceased as pairs of eyes fixed themselves on her.

"What? A ball came my way and I hit it. No biggie." Hiromi said nonchalantly.

She walked out towards the second and third years's courts. Wondering what they were doing, she trotted over. As Hiromi got near, some players got angry and started towards a smaller figure with glasses. Realizing who that figure was she swore under her breath, SHIT! She dropped her bags and ran towards the small mob. From what she could hear, a left-handed Kunimitsu had beaten upperclassmen with his right hand. And they were mad because…? She was right behind when a player suddenly drew the arm with the racket back, making as if to swing his racket into Kunimitsu's arm. Thoughts swarmed throught Hiromi's head in a matter of milliseconds. She KNEW that Kunimitsu was an exceptional player and had the potential to become even greater. She knew that she had to stop this. Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been awhile, I've been sick and had a lot of homework. Well, I decided to change it back to Tezuka because Kunimitsu was weird since they weren't even friends…yet. Thanks to everyone her reviewed and added constructive criticism. Thank you and on the story :

Images flew threw Hiromi's head in the time of a nanosecond. She hadn't really understood what the trouble was when she ran over, but she got it now. Her memory supplied her with images of Tezuka taking notes in class with his left hand and his skills in tennis with his right hand. She had thought his playing was a little awkward, but very good nonetheless. Stupid jealous people. As the racket swung down, she knew that if Tezuka's left arm or elbow was damaged, the tennis world could lose a potential professional player. Without another thought, she leapt in front of the racket, shielding Tezuka's arm with her own, her back to the angry senpai.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she felt the racket contact with her right arm. She was sure she wouldn't be able to play tennis with it for awhile.

Seeing that he missed his target, the senpai swore and tried to push Hiromi aside so that he could get to Tezuka. She used whatever energy she could to push Tezuka away.

"RUN STUPID! Do you NOT want to play tennis?!!" Hiromi shouted. He was not making this easy.

"I can't leave you alone among these people. You are already hurt." Tezuka replied.

Hiromi groaned inwardly. Stupid manners that kept him from deserting her—she had seen this coming.

"Not run away! Go get Ryuzaki-sensei. We're going to need her," she yelled, "NOW!!!" she added when she saw that he Tezuka wasn't budging. As soon as she saw him sprinting toward the building, she moved over to a worried looking teammate.

"Oishi-kun, grab my phone from my tennis bag and call my butler," she whispered quickly, warily noticing the advancing senpai-tachi, other upperclassmen seemed to be joining in with this guy.

"Yeah, sure. Wait. Butler? Nani?" he whispered back, confused.

Oh poop. So much for keeping things normal. But maybe he could keep a secret. Fuji saw this exchange and was curious.

"Just press speed dial 2, I'll answer questions later!" she shouted while she full on ran from the angry senpai-tachi out of the courts. Too bad bad she was tired, her arm hurt, and the jetlag she still had was affecting her body. The senpai-tachi caught up to her. They seemed to have dropped their rackets in favor of their fists. She tried to block any shot that would be too painful or potentially cause a lot of injury as best as she could with her left arm. Too bad she had two hands and the senpais had ten.

Meanwhile::::

While this was unfolding, the first years exchanged worried looks. Should they help out, should they stay back, what if the senpais come after us too? As Oishi came out of the locker room after contacting Hiromi's butler, everyone looked to him for some kind of sign. He was a mother hen so he might know what to do in situations like these.

"C'mon. We have to help, let's try to help out Hiromi; she helped one of us out too. But don't get hurt guys. Some of you go out to the entrance and wait for the butler and suggest keeping a car on. The rest of you go find Ryuzaki-sensei, I have a feeling she's on her way, but we can't wait anymore. Make sure to tell her what's going on and tell her where they went off. And finally, one of you go to Yamato-buchou and tell him what has happened. Okay, disperse!" Oishi stated anxiously as he started running towards where Hiromi had run off. With him Eiji, Kawamura, Fuji, and Inui came while one ran off to the front, one to Ryuzaki-sensei, and another to get the buchou. They were all worried of course, but the other four that had accompanied Oishi also had some other reasons. Eiji because he wanted to see a fight, Kawamura because he was carrying a racket and was burning, Fuji because it was interesting, and Inui because it would be good data.

When they arrived, they pitched in and tried to drag the bigger boys from the small figure that was trying to defend itself as best as possible. A couple of the boys were sprouting bruises on eyes and some were doubled over, so it seemed that Hiromi had been able to hit back a bit. As four of them were trying to stop the senpai-tachi, Fuji came in and helped Hiromi to her feet.

"Daijobu-ka Hiromi-kun?" Fuji asked with open eyes, taking in her injuries.

"Che. Do I look alright to you" she answered saucily, staring at him with her good right eye because the other one had been swollen shut.

At this time, Ryuzaki-sensei, Yamato-buchou, and Tezuka came running over. As they took in the scene, they faces hardened from worried ones to furious ones. Tight-lipped, Ryuzaki-sensei spoke first. She thought she recognized Hiromi from somewhere other than school, but ignored it.

"You five, how DARE you gang up on a first year? What were you THINKING?!" she shouted.

"They started it thought, it's not our fault" whined the senpai-tachi in a chorus. Many interjected with a "YEAH" or "It's that freshman's fault" continuously.

"ENOUGH. Oishi-kun, please tell us what has happened," Yamato-buchou asked. And as Oishi relayed the events to Ryuzaki-sensei and the buchou they got even angrier, if possible.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You five come with me. You're going to the headmaster's office and will not be allowed to attend practice until I see fit. A month's suspension with formal written apologies to Hiromi's parents for now and anything else the headmaster might want to add. Anything you want to add Yamato-kun?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Yes there is one little thing. Before you clean out your locker, make sure to clean up the courts and do 50 laps. That's your punishment from me. Freshman, tell the rest of your friends that there is no need to clean up today as these five will take care of things." He stated calmly.

There was a chorus of "Hai's" were heard throughout the freshman. Tezuka looked at Hiromi and walked up to her.

"Daijobu-ka?" he asked.

Hiromi rolled her good eye. Why were people asking stupid questions? But Tezuka was spared from a sarcastic remark when a freshman ran over and told them that Hiromi's dad was waiting for him outside. Too bad she couldn't walk. It was a big effort to stay standing on two feet as it was. Tezuka helped her to walk, but ended up piggy-backing her. Hiromi sighed gratefully as they started off towards the entrance.


End file.
